


Betrayal

by bettysugars_writes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysugars_writes/pseuds/bettysugars_writes
Summary: a short telling of the recent barchie cheating scandal, told by jughead jones.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Betrayal

They say the saddest thing about betrayal is that it never comes from your enemies. I don’t know who said that, but they were onto something. I’ve been betrayed many times, mainly by my absentee father. He spiraled into a robust circuit of drinking, sleeping, then drinking again. I was naïve to believe my dad when he promised to cut loose and stick with water when he was thirsty. I only made that mistake once, however, because the longer lies go on, the less you believe them.  
That wasn’t the case for Betty Cooper.  
No, Betty Cooper told me she loved me. She said it at our most heartfelt moments, when I was breaking down; yet it was also interspersed through passionate moments against the wall of our newly shared bedroom. Those words were short, breathless, and cut off by kisses, but they meant no less to me than to when I was in tears and she was truly the only one to dig me out of whatever hole I was in. Every time my Betts told me she loved me, I believed her. Those eight letters drove me insane coming out of her mouth. They provoked me to think about my past. How dark and angsty and sad I was, yet somehow never failed to paint a future. A future where she has my last name and we live happily together out of this wicked little town.  
Just like Romeo and Juliet, right?  
But then this soul crushing news sandbags me down right through my suited chest. After all that we’ve been through, I am still pushed away in the presence of Archie Andrews. Archie is my best friend. And Betty cheated on me, with Archie.  
She says she’s done. Every year. Every goddamn year until one of us screws up, and she always goes running to him. I am sick of the lies and try to remember that I deserve better than her. But she’s the only one I can see myself with.  
I can’t find another Hitchcock blonde with buttery golden waves and an impeccable brain that can solve any mystery. I can’t find another Nancy Drew with green sunset eyes that sparkle like sea glass and a heart as kind and pure as the first daisy of springtime. I’ll miss her wandering hands and cherry-flavored kisses but most of us, I’ll miss the very essence of Betty Cooper, the girl who I believed loved me.  
Without a word, I turn on my heel and stalk out of the gym. I hear my name. The mellow thumping of the techno beat rings in my ears, still vibrating my soul when I reach home.  
I lay on my bed, still leaving room for Betty when she inevitably comes home.  
I fall asleep.

_fin


End file.
